1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over-barrel flash guard for use with a muzzle-loading firearm and more particularly pertains to protecting a user from back blast of powder flash when a muzzle-loading firearm is fired with an over-barrel flash guard for use with a muzzle-loading firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weapon flash guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, weapon flash guards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of minimizing back blast of powder flash when a weapon is fired are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,154 to Goble discloses safety mechanisms for firearms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,594 to Bjorn discloses a method of reducing the muzzle flash when firing fire arms loaded with powder, and powder flash-reducing agent intended for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,577 to Lunders discloses a cap cover for percussion fire arms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,499 to Knight discloses a muzzle-loading rifle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,357 to Norman et al. discloses a muzzle loader safety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,553 to Kearns discloses a self-removing cover for percussion type fire arms.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an over-barrel flash guard for use with a muzzle-loading firearm that protects a user's face and eyes from back blast due to firing of a muzzle-loading weapon.
In this respect, the over-barrel flash guard for use with a muzzle-loading firearms according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user from back blast of powder flash when the muzzle-loading firearm is fired.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved over-barrel flash guard for use with a muzzle-loading firearm which can be used for protecting a user from back blast of powder flash when the muzzle-loading firearm is fired. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.